Sakamoto Ryouma/Route
In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds This walkthrough follows the path that contains the most interactions with Sakamoto and the fewest interactions with all other candidates, even when there are no changes in affection. If no choices are bolded, your answer does not affect the route; however, when possible, you should avoid raising other characters' affection. If you choose options that raise any one character's affection more than once apiece, you will not be able to get Sakamoto's route. Chapter 1 I was truly at a loss for what to do. * Find a way to escape. * Attempt to explain my situation. I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put ** I could see that. ** Wow, I had no idea. * Talk to someone * Search the compound I… * Ask Hijikata if I can help around the compound. * Quietly return to my room. What should I do? * Stay behind in the headquarters. * Accompany Hijikata as his page. * Join them on their rounds. * Go to Fushimi. ** Are you sure? I would appreciate it. ** Oh, no thank you. ''(Romance +1)'' Chapter 2 What was I to do? * Leave and search for my father. * Remain in the compound. ** I'll go. ** Why me? *** Yamazaki, you should go. **** Stayed with Hijikata **** Head to the Ikeda Inn ***** ...follow Saito ***** ...follow Harada *** I promise to give the message. "I…" * …want to come. * …will stay behind. Chapter 3 "Um…" * Don't ask him. ''(Romance +1)'' * Ask him. I… * Investigate. * Return to my room. I… * Go with them. * Stay behind. ** I'm sorry. ''(Romance +1)'' ** You're mad, aren't you? What should I do? * Yes, please. * No, I'll take care of it. Where could they be going, I wondered. * I'm worried about Okita. * It's not any of my business. At this rate, he'll never make it. I should… * Stay behind to help Sakamoto. * Call for help. ''(Romance +1)'' How should I respond? * Do you think so? ''(Romance +1)'' * It doesn't feel right to be dishonest. Chapter 4 I was especially worried about… * The Guard. * The soldiers. "Um…" * I think he's a good person deep down. ''(Romance +1)'' * …I don't know. What should I tell her? * Yes. * No. I didn't know what to do… * Go find the others. * Go outside. * Stay in my room. Was it really worth the risk to help him this way? * I'll leave it to you guys to decide. * I'll do it. ''(Romance +1)'' I… * Decided to wait here. * Went with them. ''(Romance +1)'' I… * I want to help. * I'll stay here. Chapter 5 Could I trust what Father had told me…? * Don't go. * Go. What… what should I do? * Find a way to escape. * Stay and talk to Sakamoto. ''(Romance +1)'' Was it all right to trust him…? * I trust you. ''(Romance +1)'' * I can't trust him… Alternate endings Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Sakamoto has two alternate endingshttps://masayume85.dreamwidth.org/3211.html. Both require low romance. This prerequisite is easiest to fulfill by selecting "Record of Service" from the main menu, and starting from Chapter 5 with a low romance. Bad Ending * Go. * Find a way to escape. * I can't trust him… Tragic Ending * Don't go. * Stay and talk to Sakamoto. * I can't trust him… References Category:Walkthroughs Category:Major routes Category:Shinkai routes